litinawiredworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Summary Write the first section of your page here. Major Characters Arjun Mehta - graduate of North Okhla Institute of Technology who is promised a software engineer job in the United States. After many troubling months of interviewing for contract work, Mehta settles in Redmond, Wa., as a tester for Virugenix. Throughout the book, Mehta admits he shows many signs of Asperger syndrome , namely difficulties in social interaction. He is responsible for creating and spreading the Leela computer virus that caused the failure of systems worldwide. Labeled a terrorist and fearing he has shamed his family, Mehta flees Washington in hopes of leaving the country. Guy Swift - CEO of Tomorrow*, a brand and marketing consulting firm in London. Swift comes from a wealthy and successful family, his father often saying that "people like us don't lose." Transmission Page 206 As such, he is used to finding success in anything he does. When things do not go his way, Swift often panics, sometimes turning to drugs and alcohol for relief. Throughout the story he is in a relationship with Gabriella Caro, although he is too stubborn to realize she does not want to be with him anymore. Gabriella Caro - public relations specialist and also Guy Swift's girlfriend. Caro comes from a troubled family. Her sister, Caroline, died after overdosing on drugs. Her parents split when Caro was young, and she moved a lot with her mother. As a result, Caro struggled to find any stability throughout her life. Leela Zahir - one of the most famous young actresses in Bollywood and also the subject of the Leela computer virus. Themes Write about major themes of the book. Locations Write about the major locations the book was set in. Historical Context Section content Awards and Recognitions Hari Kunzru is a British Indian novelist. He resides in London, and is well known for his works : The Impressionist,Transmission, My Revolutions and Gods Without Men. The book transmission earned a lot of attention for its intelligence, entertaining, and realistic view. Critics thought that the book was comedic, educating, and was presented in an elegant manner. It shows clear signs of Kunzru's interest in technology, and the issue of globalization. Kunzru does a spectacular job at presenting the story to the audience with great characters; especially,'Arjun Mehta.' He characterizes Arjun as a shy Immigrant from the middle-class India, who dreams of moving to America and having a successful life. Some of the reviews by the critics highlighting the success of the novel are: "Transmission is about the movement of ideas, information, capital, and, above all, people, in a viciously competitive world. (...) Transmission is a relentlessly funny book -it moves seamlessly between slapstick and social satire. It is also a carefully judged, humane, life-affirming intervention in a political debate that has always been fraught and has become yet more vicious since 9/11." - Ruth Scurr, The Times "With this second novel (after The Impressionist, a wildly inventive gallop through the raj with a shape-shifting British-Indian hero), the entertaining Mr. Kunzru makes it even clearer that he has a flair for culture clash and metamorphosis. The new book's other characters are every bit as mutable -- and comically hapless -- as Arjun proves to be. Chief among them is Guy Swift, an entrepreneur from London who has come up with Tomorrow* as a clever name for his consulting business. Everything about Guy is studiedly ironic, right down to the ring tone he chooses for his cell phone." "Kunzru's great skill is his ability to create colorful vignettes about modern life: the geek culture at computer companies; the outrageous ambiance at the world's only six-star hotel (in Dubai). (...) Transmission's trick is being able to deftly jump easily between locales and show how, despite the vast differences between Bombay or Dubai, San Diego or Scotland, rich and poor are interdependent." - Edward Nawotka, USA Today List of Awards won by ''Transmission:'' * 2005: British Book Awards Decibel Writer of the Year, Transmissio *2005:New York Times Notable Book of the Year,Transmission *Kiriyama Pacific Rim Book Prize Sources